I Believe
by Hopecohen
Summary: The Doctor never lost Rose. Eleven and Rose travel with Amy Pond. Starts with the Doctor goes through his "5 Minute" Jump.  Amy and Rose wait for years.  Will include immortal Bad Wolf Rose  because the show totally needed it .
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Amelia Pond saw the TARDIS for the first time on its side, with a grappling hook swinging out of it a few moments later. First, up came a man with brown hair, a slim face, with a large nose, and crumpled clothing. He immediately reached down into the blue box to pull up a second person. This person had blond hair, lots of makeup, neater looking clothes, and she was smiling at the moment giving an aura of happiness and love around her.

Amelia had recently lost her mother and father. Her aunt didn't really want her and left her alone, which was why she was currently alone in the garden with two strangers rather than in her bed in the house behind her.

But as Amelia looked at the woman and man who had just crash-landed into her garden, she felt the great urge to run to the lady and cry. She felt as if the woman would listen to her, not ignore her or tell her 'there's no such thing as monsters'. That she would protect her from the crack that had kept her from her room. Amelia felt as if she could run crying into those arms and that she would feel at home again. Like she had felt when her mother held her and listened to her. Amelia quickly stopped that thought. Her mother was dead. She was alone and she could handle anything herself.

A little while later, Amelia found herself with the two strangers in her kitchen fixing them, or rather the 'raggedy man' food. The strange lady introduced them while the man paced looking rather silly. She called herself Rose (such a lovely name) and the weird man the Doctor. Amelia looked at her curiously, but Rose simply smiled a warm amused smile that said "Yes, I know but humor the man," Amelia looked away quickly.

It was when they finally found something he would eat (Rose had scolded him for being so picky with his food, and then looked disgusted as he ate and offered her some of his fish and custard), that she picked up on the vibe between the two. Amelia was young, but she had the arrogance that came with youth about knowing everything. She thought she immediately understood the position Rose and the Doctor held for each other. They fancied each other, but he didn't like admitting it and got flustered when it was hinted at. Amelia wasn't sure how she felt about the Doctor. He seemed to be a little crazy, halfway smiling all the time, he liked Rose , but more importantly Rose seemed to like him.

Amelia had decided she liked Rose. Rose listened to her, held her while eating, and looked at her with such love that she felt special. Rose gave the best hugs, held her hand nicely, and smiled at her lovingly. Rose was the first to do this since her mum died and it felt good.

If Amelia had thought about it a little harder she may have realized that her mistrust came mostly from jealousy that this man, the Doctor, got smiles, hugs, and his hand held to. When he mentioned that Amelia Pond was like a fairy tale name, she disliked what he said and resolved not to be called Amelia anymore. After all, didn't the man see Rose was such a better, prettier, more fairytaler name then Amelia Pond?

He fixed the crack…that was the one good thing about the strange man. But then he rushed back to that strange box taking Rose with him. Amelia didn't want that, she wanted to go through space and time with them, with Rose. Amelia hadn't felt the warmth Roes had offered in so long. The Doctor promised to be back in five minutes and with a little coaxing Rose promised to stay with her instead of jumping through time with the Doctor. Rose would stay with Amelia until the Doctor returned, then they would travel together. The Doctor looked at Rose, opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, made a move like he was going to kiss her but seemed to panic and move away. Smiling hesitantly, if a little madly at her, ruffled Amelia's her (which she disliked), and promised them both to be back in five minutes. He then jumped into the box thing with a Geronimo!

Neither Amy nor Rose saw him again for twelve years.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone! I'm Hopecohen. Thank you all for reading this piece of fiction. This is my first fanfiction so I'm a little out of my depth. So please be constructive and kind in the reviews.

Also I feel the need to mention, that I do not plan on regular updates (*hides in shame*) but when I do finish a chp. I will put it up. Also reviews will make me feel good enough about myself to continue to write faster. Again thank you!

Chapter 1: Amy Expresses her Dislike and an Old Biddy is Coming

"Amelia, come on sweetheart time to wake up," Amy hated mornings. They always came too early, especially when sleep came late in the night. "Amelia if you don't get up I'll be forced to dump ice on your back!" Rose warned. Like a flash Amy Pond was up. Rose was great, but she didn't make idle threats.

The first thing Amy saw when waking up was the white of her bedroom roof. Then Rose. Though ten years had passed since they first met, Rose didn't look a day older then when she had arrived. Rose had often told her the tales of when she traveled with the Doctor. But the one where she became the Bad Wolf had always been her favorite. Not because, Rose had saved the Doctor but because Rose became all powerful. And seeing as Rose was, the epitome of perfection, in her mind, that was perfect.

Though Rose as an immortal sometimes made her sad though. If anyone deserved everything it was Rose but the idea of her being made to live alone scared Amy. When she spoke her concerns, Rose simply told her, "It was for the Doctor, and I won't be alone when I see him again."

It had been twelve years, but Amy hadn't seen Rose so much as look at anyone else. She hated that man more and more. First he had let Rose become immortal to save him, then lost her, then Rose had to find him, then he had tried to leave her, Rose wouldn't let him and revealed that she maintained the part of the Bad Wolf and was now immune to age, disease, and injury, and finally he left and hadn't returned in twelve years. The man clearly didn't know what a jewel he had.

Amy's love of Rose had not diminished over the years, when it became clear that the Doctor would be late (if ever he was coming back). Rose, who had the Doctor's psychic paper with her, called herself Amy's cousin and became her legal guardian. Amy no longer came home to an empty house. Rose had cooked for her, helped her with her homework, cuddled her, told her stories, played with her, helped her through her first date, and her first heartbreak. Rose was the perfect combination of sister, mother, and best friend.

So, Amy hated the man that Rose loved, and missed. Anyone who hurt or spoke badly of her Rose got a beating. From Tommy Roderick age 13, who called Rose a name she hadn't understood the exact meaning of at the age of 7, but whom she had beat until he cried, to the old gossiping biddies who didn't like Rose because of her 'past travelling' and youth.

"Amelia?" Rose was looking at her oddly. "Are you alright?"

Amy smiled. Rose was only person who she allowed to call her Amelia. Amy smiled up at her. "Yup," she said popping the word. "Just perfect!"

Rose looked amused, "Well just remember the Mrs. Haversham is coming over soon." And with that sentence so fell Amy's mood.

Mrs. Haversham was one of the nicer older biddies but she was exhausting. She had lost her husband about twleve years ago to cancer. She herself had never been able to have children, so she was sort of the town busybody. She was a sweet old lady but she was always seemed to poke into people's lives and try to help by poking sore wounds open. When Rose had first arrived, Mrs. Haversham had been one of the people who had tried to talk Rose out of taking care of her. She didn't believe that Rose at the tender age of 18 (that was the ruse so she could stay longer without more suspicion), with no A levels, and no man could take care of Amy. Thankfully Rose had ignored the old baggage and stayed. Mrs. Haversham along with all the other nosy busybodies had been impressed at how well Rose had managed to raise Amy.

Amy had always been wild, but Rose had directed that to a creative outlook. Rose had also while raising Amy, gotten a job, and went back to school. She had managed to get degrees in both literature and in doctoring. Amy had bragged for a week until Suzie Carpenter had told her to stop gloating, to which Amy responded by throwing mud on Suzie's new dress.

Mrs. Haversham had grown to respect Rose, but still couldn't resist putting her two bits in. She and many of the older females had been trying to match Rose up for years. They kept saying things like, "You're so young and pretty you may as well use those looks while you have them, " (Hah! If only they knew!) or "God made men _**and**_ women for a reason, I know some lovely boys…". Normally Amy encouraged this, the Doctor clearly wasn't good enough for Rose, but then she had hit teenagedom and they decided that she should be matched up too. That wasn't as bad though as the look Rose got on her face when they did try to match her up. The cover story was that the Doctor was Rose's fiancée, but he had gone off to help people in Africa shortly after meeting Amy. He was unsure about how long he would be but had promised to come back. Rose was supposed to be waiting for him. The first few years people had left her more or less alone in the romance department, but after five people in town started talking about how he either died in war torn Africa, or left and had no intention of coming back. The old birds moved in quickly like they sensed a dying animal. Despite all their attempts, and tricked dates, Rose politely declined each and told them she had faith in the Doctor. Some thought it was romantic and left Rose alone for a while, until the thought of playing fairy godmother and matchmaker rolled into one was too much and they started up again. The more kind Rose was the more it hurt to see Rose alone, so they tried again. Some of the men had been decent others simply dreadful, but Rose while Rose may have accepted even one date, she would never truly date anyone besides _Him_, making Amy hate the Doctor more.

Rose had left her to get dressed which she did slowly (putting on a more daring top just to hear Mrs. Haversham tut disapprovingly) and walked downstairs. Rose was busy cooking. She loved trying new recipes and laughing at the results with Amy. She was good at it to. She had tried teaching Amy but after the third fire and eighth ruined pot, they had decided for everyone's safety that Amy not be allowed near the kitchen. Today's recipe was strawberry chocolate crepes, a favorite of both Amy and Rose.

After setting the table Amy stole some of the strawberries and moaned with joy at the taste. Rose playfully slapped Amy with a spoon, with a chiding "Amy save some for the crepes!" A little while later both were sitting down with a slightly unhealthy large stack of crepes talking about whatever came into their heads when the conversation turned to Mrs. Haversham's upcoming visit.

"I don't see why the old baggage…" Amy began.

"Amy! Watch your language towards the elderly!" Rose cut in.

"Sorry Rose." Amy said rolling her eyes. "Anyway I don't see why the elderly, respectable, woman has to come so early. I thought old people slept in late!"

"Thats a stereotype and its wrong. The stereotype is that the elderly go to bed early and get up early. Also its now ten in the morning, not everyone thinks that sleeping 'til noon is healthy." Rose countered with a small smirk.

"I stay up late," Amy pouted.

"Yes, running around doing kiss-a-grams, I suppose?" Rose asked nonchalantly.

Amy spit out a sip of orange juice she had just taken. This was bad. Rose would never have approved of the part time job she had taken. But really it was easy money even if most of the blokes weren't the best looking chaps. Clearing her throat nervously Amy wondered if claiming denial would work, but the look in Rose's eyes told otherwise. Amy was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"It's not that bad," Amy said trying to show Rose that it wasn't that bad. "It's just kissing and its not like, its hurting anyone. Also it's a pretty good paying job and.."

"Amelia." Rose sighed, "Its not that simple." Rose seemed to take a deep breath before continuing. "I ever tell you why I dropped out?" Amy just shook her head. "Well there was this guy, and for him I dropped everything…"

"The Doctor?" Amy asked with just a tad of venom.

"What? No. Long before I met him. The man's name was Jimmy Stone. Anyway…"

"But you did drop everything for the Doctor didn't you?" Amy pressed on. "I mean I've heard the tales! You left your job, your boyfriend, your mother _and _father, and finally your mortality. He keeps taking from…"

"Amelia Rachel Pond! How dare you say that!" Rose countered

"Well, why not!" Amy's yelled back anger flaring to life. "He is a horrible man! Running around never staying in one place, leaving people behind once he gets bored, and he's done this to you and you don't accept it. He's not coming back Rose! You're not stupid so why must you keep believing in him? How are you so sure he hasn't just left you like Jack or Sarah Jane? Maybe this new regeneration he has, doesn't want you! He's now changed maybe you don't know him anymore! You need to forget about him! You…"

"That is enough." Rose didn't shout. She didn't raise her voice but the power and emotion behind it made Amy stop mid-tirade.

Rose took a deep breath and looked up. To Amy's guilt there were tears in Rose's eyes. Rose rarely cried, and never in front of Amy. Amy had once or twice come upon Rose when she wasn't supposed to at night crying softly into her pillows. She had wanted to go in but couldn't find the words. By the next morning Rose would be chipper and nothing would be out of place. Still Rose had never cried in front of Amy, not the time Rose got a nail through her foot and they had to take it out at home because the doctors would notice her healing to fast, or the time that one of girlfriends died in a car accident, or the times that Amy and everyone else had told her exactly what they thought the doctor might be doing in blunt hurtful terms. Rose had accepted their ideas but hadn't yielded or shed a tear. Now tears were starting to pour silently and swiftly down her cheeks and Amy couldn't remember ever feeling this guilty.

Frozen in that moment until a loud knock cracked through the painful awkward silence. Mrs. Haversham had arrived. "Will you please get that Amelia?" Rose asked standing up and heading to the bathroom. Unable to get Rose last image out of her mind Amy opened the door for Mrs. Haversham.


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings and Salutations! I would just like to thank everyone reading this story and try to see if I can influence them to giving me reviews! **

**While, I don't own the characters of Doctor Who, I promise if I did I would take good care of them.**

Chapter 2: Preparing for a Date and Cricket Bats

The old lady came in with a sharp scent of lavender. Mrs. Haversham fancied herself a lady. She wore things that reminded Amy of the Victorian ages. Stately dignity and blunt honesty were the two things she prided herself on. Rose had been her pet project ever since the blond had come. When Rose first arrived, Mrs. Haversham had realized that while she was pretty she was more. The girl gave an aura of peace, laughter and love to all around her. Rose was bright and young and pretty and would make a perfect wife. So when she heard that the child would be raising an even younger wilder child, Mrs. Haversham had of course disapproved. Rose hadn't ignored her but thanked her for her advice and told her in no uncertain terms that if she thought handing Amy over to someone else would make Amy's life happier or easier she would do it, but was not about to abandon the child because of some hard work. Then she had proven it. Rose had gained admiration in all of the town's eyes, but in particular of that of the females. But at the same time, each thought it was a shame that Rose was working so hard and didn't have someone male to love. It slowly became the single purpose of all of the female inhabitants to set Rose up with her Prince Charming.

Mrs. Haversham had tried not tried the more than any other female townswoman but the men she arranged with Rose had been of the highest of quality ranging from high corporate business men to rocket engineers and neurosurgeons. Some had been reluctant to me meet Rose at the beginning thinking her beneath them, but each one of those got put into their place quite quickly. Rose was smart in ways they had not expected and often kind but when people got on her nerves she cut the down them down with a wolf's savageness. None had managed to gain Rose's heart but Rose had managed to discreetly make match ups between some of her dates to other young townsgirls. Currently seven couples in the years she had been here had been discreetly arranged by Rose Tyler. While Mrs. Haversham had been impressed she had not admitted defeat, feeling that Rose's perfect match had to be somewhere.

"Amy, I think I have finally done it." Mrs. Haversham proclaimed to Amy with a confidence she hadn't had since the one three dates ago (she had tried a different tactic and sent Rose on a date with a lovely, up and coming, female artist named Lizet, who was currently seeing a nice woman down the street named Kara).

Amy simply raised an eyebrow at this statement. Each women in town had thought at least twice that they had the perfect partner for Rose (most being relatives). Mrs. Haversham's men had the best jobs and pedigrees, but most had good tempers along with that, though one or two had been, as Amy had said later in private to Rose, "Bastards with their ego's so full that they must have been Daleks in a past life."

The door to the bathroom creaked open and footsteps could be heard coming towards them. Amy's head turned so fast that she was sure she just gave herself whiplash. Rose came down looking none the worse for wear. Amy breathed a small sigh of relief but still watched Rose wary for some sign anything was wrong. Despite the way Rose looked, Amy realized that what she had said was cruel, but Amy often had trouble censoring herself. She was hardwired to say what came into her head and do what felt good with the consequences a fleeting thought. While she had some niggling notion in the back of her head while she had said those words, she never would have been able to stop.

"Mrs Haversham," Rose said, smiling politely, "What can I do for you today?"

"Rose, we all know the reason I'm here so let's not beat around the bush," Mrs. Haversham said in her blunt nature. "I have found a fine man interested in meeting you. He…"

"Mrs. Haversham! Thank you for always thinking about me but I really have no time for a relationship at the moment. Besides its unnecessary I have a…"

"Fiancé. Yes, I know. Child, it's been 12 years. Your young man is either dead or…not coming back." Rose winced at those words, Amy noticed probably thinking to Amy's earlier words feeling a pain in her stomach from guilt.

"I realize that you must have loved him very deeply," Mrs. Haversham went on in a kinder way. "He must have been some man to have gained such love and devotion from such an amazing woman like yourself, but for your sake you must move on. What would he say if he knew that he would never come back? What would he say?"

Rose looked up and both women could see a far off look in her eye. "Live a fantastic life Rose," Rose said looking somewhere the others couldn't see. Mrs. Haversham looked slightly confused but Amy remembered that tale well. Right before Rose became the Bad Wolf, the Doctor had told her that in his final message. His wish for Rose to lead a normal, human, life with friends and family. She could have. She could have left the Doctor, the war, everything scary and dangerous behind. Instead she had chosen the fight, to risk everything, even if Rose knew deep in her heart that she would die with him that day at the Gamestation. Rose had chosen to fight her way to the Doctor. Now even after all he put her through, Rose chose to wait for him.

Rose looked back at Mrs. Haversham, looking her dead in the eye. "John (the Fake name for the Doctor) would have wanted me to have the best life I could possibly have Mrs. Haversham," Mrs. Haversham looked triumphant until, "but I haven't given up hope. I believe in him. He has always come through in the end Mrs. Haversham. Always. Even when the odds were against us and there shouldn't have been any hope just because I believed in him miracles happened. I believe in the Doctor."

Mrs. Haversham was slightly thrown by this dedication. Some part of her couldn't believe it. It sounded too much like a romance novel. She briefly wondered what it would be like to love someone like Rose or to be loved like Rose loved her John. She had a brief flash of jealousy but shook that away as foolish and unbecoming. All she did know was that if she ever got a hold of the man who had left Rose for so long she was going to beat him within an inch of his life with her carpet bag then give him a tongue lashing so sound he would be crying tears of blood.

Nevertheless, Mrs. Haversham was a determined woman. "All I ask is that you go on this one date. I believe I have finally found the perfect match for you."

Rose almost rolled her eyes but was trying to be polite. "And why would this bloke be any different from the others?" Rose asked politely but with a hint of annoyance laced throughout.

"Alexander Burke is a good man. He is actually related to me on his mother's side and has an excellent pedigree," Mrs. Haversham said ignoring the eye roll from both Rose and Amy. "He is a medic who travels around the world helping people who don't have enough money or knowledge of medical procedure. He has been all around Africa, Asia, South America, and even the Poles a few times. He has a comfortable estate he comes back to but often spends his time in free clinics around his neighborhood. Polite, he also enjoys tales from all sorts of places. He is a little socially awkward but a charming and happy man. He will suit you just fine."

Amy was impressed. This man sounded pretty close to the previous regeneration of the Doctor that Rose cared so much for. Now if only he wore converse and a brown trench coat he would be perfect.

"He sounds amazing, but…" Rose began.

Amy thought this guy sounded great. Close to the Doctor's personality but not someone who would run and leave Rose all alone. "I think you should go for it," Amy proclaimed with an approving look from Mrs. Haversham and alarmed look from Rose.

"But, I…"Rose tried again.

"No buts," Mrs. Haversham proclaimed sternly. "My dear, everyone wants to see you happily in love with a nice fellow. Amy thinks this man is perfect and I know he is similar to your John."

Rose's head shot up sharply. "And how would you know that?" Rose asked a bit quickly.

"Because, child, I have gathered up information about his disposition from stories both you and your young charge say. Also what qualities seem to bring happiness to you in other dates." Mrs. Haversham said surprising them both. Rose began to feel like a lab rat which doctors were testing to see which results were the most affective.

"Go, please?" Amy said using her greatest weapon 'the puppy dog pout'.

Rose looked between Mrs. Haversham and Amy and realized she was out numbered. Sighing Rose agreed to meet him. Mrs. Haversham was ecstatic but only smiled discreetly and told Rose that Alexander Burke would be waiting for her at Le Belle's restaurant at noon for a lunch date in about two hours.

The rest of the visit was over quickly. Mrs. Haversham finished her tea and left Rose to Amy's control for clothes and make-up.

"Well what about this one?" Rose said coming out from behind the screen. She was wearing jeans and blue top.

"Nope," Amy decreed. "Not sexy enough."

"Amy! I'm going out to lunch not trying to seduce him!" Rose cried cheeks burning.

"Don't see why you can't do both." Amy replied with a wicked grin. "After all, I know that while you get some you can't mope about anyone else."

"Amy! That's it I've completely failed as a parent. It is wrong to get sex advice from the kid you raised." Rose said shaking her head.

Amy looked at Rose and realized that if she didn't apologize now her time would be lost. "It's not that Rose. I just…I just…want you to feel completely happy like I do. I don't like seeing you waste away over the Doctor. I often say things that I shouldn't and don't mean, but Rose, I want to see you smile like you did the night I first saw you. Like there was no such thing as pain. Even at your happiest you still look like you're missing something. Like you can't help listening for the whir of the TARDIS engines. I want you completely happy." Amy said cheeks flaring. Rose was better at this emotional stuff. Amy did angry and righteous well but not soulful and contrite.

Rose looked at her eyes softening. "Amy I love you and nothing will ever stop that but, I need you to realize that I will never be able to smile like that again until the Doctor's hand is back in mine and we are laughing like fools." Rose said softly.

Amy turned away quickly.

An hour later Rose was in clothes and make-up deemed suitable for the date. Rose felt a little more exposed and dressed up then she would like to be, but had realized that there were some battles one just couldn't win.

"There now, you look smashing. Be sure to always bat your eyes but not too much. And if he goes for a kiss make sure you make the first one count because that determines what sort of relationship you'll have later on." Amy prattled as Rose was getting the last item she had into her bag. Amy had dressed her into a lovely blue sun dress with just the smallest amount of silver jewelry and in rather unusual for Rose sandals. Rose never liked sandals, said they were too difficult to run in.

"And I suppose you know all this from your kiss-a-gram business?" Rose responded lightly. Amy froze. She had forgotten Rose found out about that. Rose turned and looked at her. "You're quitting that job." Amy started to speak but stopped at the look on Rose's face. Amy a few weeks after Rose came to live with her Amy had dubbed it her 'Bad Wolf face' and it suited it well. Meekly nodding her head Amy turned away. "Good," Rose said, then sensing Amy's unease set her mind back to Rose's current predicament. "So, do you think I'll meet Mrs. Haversham's found young caller's expectations?"

Amy turned back to Rose beaming all sorrowful thoughts forgotten. "His jaw will drop the moment you enter!" Amy promised looking Rose over obviously pleased with her handy work. "Now be good! I want you home by eleven tonight understand?" Amy teased. Rose smiled lifted her hand in farewell and left for her date.

As soon as Rose left Amy went to put on her uniform. She may have to quit kiss-a-graming but she still had a job today in a few hours. After that she'd quit with an extra hundred in her pocket. This job was for a bachelor party and Amy was going as a policewoman. She liked the power that came with this one, much more then say a nurse or a nun, even if the hat did mask her great hair. Putting the last of her costume on Amy thought she heard a strange noise. She disregarded it at first but then it started to remind her of something important… but what? It clicked suddenly. Rose had described the sound to the TARDIS to the best of her ability. Describing it as something that sounded science fictiony. Amy rushed to the window and looked out. On its side was a blue box with a raggedy man scrambling out of it as fast as he could. Without thinking Amy picked up the closest thing she had to a weapon planning of killing him quickly throwing him back into the TARDIS and throwing the bloody box in a lake. The time lord came sprinting into the house and ran straight to a door yelling for Amelia and Rose.

The Doctor was furious with himself. In his jump in time he realized that he had left Amelia and Rose alone with an escaped convict. Prisoner zero had made its home in Amelia's house. The door at the corner of his eye was the key. In his five minute jump he didn't want to think what could happen if it turned out to be something deadly. He had just gotten Rose back. He wasn't going to lose her again. Sprinting toward the door yelling and distracted the Doctor only heard the footsteps in time to turn around and meet the business end of a cricket bat.

**So we finally see the Doctor. How will he react to Amelia? To Rose on a date? More importantly will Amy really kill him (you know she wants to)? I won't tell you as that will ruin the story, won't it. **

**I promise we will meet Rory within the next few chapters though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I feel terrible for not updating for so long but I had serious writers block. I would like to thank all of you for being so patient (and slip in a guilty hint that if I had more reviews it would be less likely to happen in the future). **

**I would also like to point out that I feel writing all the dialogue that happened in the episode that I am not changing and is already known to the readers seems redundant so, I will only show the parts that I know and want to show. Critiques on this chapter would be really appreciated to know if you want the other chps. written in the same way. Thanks again all!**

Chapter 3: Handcuffs and Prisoners

When the Doctor came around he first became aware of his new head pounding like a Valtrix was doing a Jagrod (a form of dance that involved the 200 tons of Valtrix attempted to crush one another) to his head. Trying to come up with what happened the Doctor all of a sudden remembered a cricket bat while he was looking for Amelia and Rose…who he had left with an escaped prisoner! Jerking to complete wakefulness the Doctor determined two things. One he had been handcuffed, two there was a ginger (jealousy ran through him quickly, even this new regeneration wasn't ginger) woman in a cop outfit who had likely hit him with the bat calling on a radio for back up. The Doctor found he often ran a foul with law enforcement. Not that he didn't believe laws should be upheld but police always seemed to enforce the wrong ones.

The ginger woman looked at him with a look that he placed as hatred, which definitely confused him. Yes he broke in but it wasn't like he had killed someone, he didn't even know her (but she did look a bit familiar). It appeared this regeneration had maintained one trait with its previous one and that was as Rose had once put it "his gift for gab". He began to talk rather fast.

Amy wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Amy had never really thought that the Doctor would return. Yes, it had always been a possibility but so was snow in July or being struck be a meteor. All Amy knew was she was angry at the man in front of her. It had been so long she had never thought he would return. And now on a perfectly normal day he ran in like he wasn't twelve years late yelling for her and _**her**_ Rose.

What was Amy to do? Upon seeing him for the first time she had acted on the long impulse she had always had and to whack the Doctor upside the head. It had been quite satisfying but he had fainted and Amy couldn't continue wailing on him in good conscious until he had awoken again. As he lay there she had thought about what to do. A part of her realized that she should probably call Rose's cell and tell her what was going on, but her belief of the failures and unworthiness of the Doctor held her back. Rose was on a date with a nice man, and she was damned if she would let this _**Alien**_ who had just skipped out of her life come barging back in to ruin everything. She knew in her heart of hearts that she wouldn't be able to keep the Doctor and Rose apart for long, but some part of her wanted the Doctor to suffer a little bit for leaving, so she had come up with a plan. As he babbled she told him that it was only a few months, and that Amelia Pond had vanished along with her guardian Rose Tyler and her fiancé Alexander Burke. The Doctor had frozen with a look of absolute horror on his face that Amy had felt guilty for a few seconds, before remembering Rose's tears and firming her resolve.

The Doctor, meanwhile had felt like he had both his hearts ripped from his chest. Some part of him acknowledged that he should be happy for Rose. When he had first met her he had realized just how bright she was. Not just intellectually, but just personality wise. She was someone who made others want to be better people. She often reminding him of a star or sun blazing bright and beautiful scaring away the darkness of people's hearts, and with as many ghosts as he had, her light had been a saving grace.

After the time war he thought he would never take another companion or truly even smile or laugh again. His first few hours with Rose had changed all that. All of his fears, guilt, hatred had slowly but surely been erased, gently burned away by her brilliance. Remembering people's names, telling her secrets about who he was and what had happened, and even preventing him from becoming his enemies when faced with the Daleks. But with the diminishing of all of those horrible feelings came the worry of another. What if Rose one day realized that she was with a lesser when she could be out there doing so much more? What if she found someone better suited for her. One who didn't carry so much past, who wasn't over 900 years her senior, with more to offer. How could he live if she wasn't there?

And now it seemed like she had. Found someone who was deserving of her love. Some horrible part of him immediately thought that it would only be short lived before she came back to him. After all she was like him now, practically immortal. But then his mind caught up with him. He had foolishly forgotten that he didn't get forevers not even from someone as amazing as Rose, or maybe because it was someone as amazing as Rose.

This internal battle of thoughts and feelings would have taken about a few hours had he been human but with his superior Time Lord mind it happened in a few seconds, then the Doctor came back to the point he decided to focus on. Three people were missing, including Rose. They had last been seen in the place that prisoner zero had escaped to.

As the Doctor tried to explain what he theorized with prisoner zero and the room that you could only see out of the corner of her eye, Amy was just getting more and more annoyed. It was almost like the Doctor to move on quickly from Rose to the problem at hand. To spite him, she went into the room.

A few minutes later, she and the Doctor were running for their lives, only to find him stopping at the shed. Giving her away, she continued walking as he followed her.

"Why did you say a few months?" The Doctor cried, looking sharply at Amy.

"Why'd you say five minutes then?" Amy cried back. Recognition shone through the Doctors eyes. Amy just didn't want to see that look. Just didn't want anything to do with him. She wanted Rose. So she took off running.

Amy was ahead of the Doctor around a corner but both of them heard a familiar voice. "Amelia!" Rose was running toward Amy with a new man she had never seen before but guessed was one Alexander Burke. Running up to her, Rose was at a position where it was impossible to see the Doctor but he could see her.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

Rose dragged Amy toward an ice cream truck, ignored the man inside and began playing the recording they had heard in the house. "It's everywhere. TV, radio, everything is playing that message, at least all over town." Rose said. "Prisoner zero, as in prisoner zero has escaped. Amelia, things are about to get crazy."

The Doctor had been watching with fondness. He didn't know what was going on, who the man with her was (jealousy stabbed through him at that), but Rose was still the same clever little ape she always was, in the middle of crisis. There was only one thing missing from this picture so he finished it by saying, "Brilliant Rose. Still haven't lost any of your cleverness."

They all turned, Alexander confused, Amelia like she had forgotten him, and Rose looked like she had the day he had burned up a sun to say goodbye at Bad Wolf Bay. Like she wanted him to be there but wasn't quite sure he was. It nearly broke his hearts.

There was nothing said except the continual background noise of 'prisoner zero will vacate the human residence' message. Broken by Rose who said just one word, "Doctor."

**Reviewing is good for the soul. Want so free Karma points? Go and press the button below and fill it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry about how long this took. My school life has been a nightmare and my job has taken over my life. On the bright side, I spent about hours finishing the Eleventh Hour. I wish I could make a promise for regular updates, but I'm afraid I can't. Just know I love this piece and will do everything I can to write it up as quickly and to the best of my ability. **

**That being said, I feel this is the weakest of my chapters, but am very proud of the next couple so bear with this one please. **

Chp. 4: Rumors and Fiancés

Amy looked between the two. It was like the world had been put on pause and narrowed its focus to only the other. This was not acceptable. "Oi! What does this mean?" Amy cried. Both the Doctor and Rose started for a moment both looking vaguely confused about why there were other people around.

"Rose," Alex Burke said, "What is going on? Who is he?"

Rose looked at Alex sighing slightly "Sorry, Alex, but this is my fiancé John Smith."

The Doctors heart leapt for a moment, at hearing her call him her fiancée, but this was shoved aside by confusion. "Wait a minute, I thought Amelia said that you were engaged and missing, also how long has it been, she told me a few months."

Amy winced as the confused Doctor had outted her admittedly cruel and childish plan. Rose looked at Amy shocked and hurt making her wince all the more. "Amy, I think you'll have to explain everything later, don't think you're getting out of this. Doctor, I'm not engaged, I met this man for an arranged date today by a pushy neighbor, and it's been twelve years, not a few months," Rose said quickly but distinctly.

"Twelve years?" the Doctor cried, feeling slightly sick.

"Yes, Doctor. You're lucky you found us. I would have to move soon because of the Bad Wolf. Also, this is by far your worst time slip up ever. That includes the one on taking me home to my mum," Rose teased smiling at him.

"I have no clue what is going on, but it seems to me that I'm just in the way here. Rose it was very nice to meet you, and should you ever feel like dumping this man for someone sane let me know," Alex Burke said handing a card to Rose before walking away. The Doctor looked like he had the urge to give him to the Daleks. But the sound of the recording burst thru his thoughts. He grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her to the nearest house.

"Come on Rose! I need to check something!" The Doctor said. Rose followed with a happy smile that Amy hadn't seen since he had left. Amy followed with a sick feeling in her stomach.

The Doctor was examining the TV and other electronic devices that kept emitting the weird phrase. Meanwhile the old lady seemed to be having kittens in delight. "This is him isn't it? The raggedy Doctor! Your missing intended! Isn't it Rose! After all these years! I never thought I'd see him! I thought for sure he was dead or had left but it seems he's here isn't he!" Trying to ignore the feeling of guilt of having left both Amy and Rose alone for such a long amount of time he went to work. Leaving him with a bad answer.

Rose knew what would come next. Mrs. Kravitz was a nice but a gossiply old lady, who would telephone everyone she knew as quickly as possible about the latest development in Rose's love life. Rose would have groaned but was cheered up by the thought that she would leave with the Doctor once this case was up. So no having to deal with the aftermath.

As the Doctor began running through his thought process, a new lad walked in. He was buff around Amy's age, who immediately blushed when Rose smiled and said "Hi Jeff."

Eyeing up 'Jeff' (and honestly what sort of man is named Jeff?) He told them the conclusion. They had twenty minutes until the end of the world. Twenty minutes before the Earth was to explode.

They were walking around. The Doctor trying to pull resources. "Great the end of the world in twenty minutes and I have a Post Office. And it's closed!"

Amy was quite convinced the Doctor was mad. Besides talking randomly about a Duck Pond with no ducks, he seemed to like hitting himself. Watching him fly around like a mad butterfly gave Amy the great urge to grab his tie and lock it in a car door. Only Rose gave her peace. Actually Rose seemed to be able to follow his mad rant, often giving Amy cliff notes.

Rory, as can be expected, went into a mini shock as the Doctor asked him about taking pictures on a phone. "But it can't be him! He's dead, or off with some harlot in New York!" Rose, took control from there, trying to spare the Doctor from hearing the rumors about him, and in a second Rory was answering the Doctor's question.

The floating eye in crystal was definitely new to Rose and Amy. But as the sonic exploded Rose made a little noise of distress. She had always loved that thing, though not as much as the Doctor.

It was decided that they needed to split up. The Doctor toward Jeff to get the laptop and Amy, Rose, and Rory to find prisoner zero at the hospital.

When the doctor did arrive at the Jeff's he found the boy looking at pictures of Rose on the computer. After giving him a look that came very close to the Oncoming Storm he just said quietly "I understand your attraction, but DON'T EVER degrade Rose like this again. Understand?" The boy shook slightly at the look and nodded. After sending the virus, and most importantly deleting the images of Rose on the laptop. He actually left Jeff to convince the world he was the best choice. It wasn't ideal, but he needed to get back to Rose.

**Believe it or not but studies show the more love I get from reviewers the quicker a chapter comes out. So feed the monster. Help with my addiction. Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**See I promised, didn't I? Dedicated to all those who reviewed. This wouldn't be here if you hadn't. **

***hint hint***

Chp. 5: Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm

Rose, was running for her life. Again. After twelve years, she was running flat out trying to escape something behind her that wanted her imminent demise. And she was loving every minute of it. During the "doctorless years" Rose had kept running up as an exercise. She knew that when the Doctor did come back (as she had always believed he would) she would need to be in good running shape. Rose had also dragged a non-to-pleased Amelia with her. Because of this both Rose and Amy were keeping a good distance from Prisoner Zero. Rory had not had that benefit and was falling behind. Rose and Amy kept dragging him with them trying to keep him from doing stupid things like look behind him. After crashing through the door to the coma patients, Rose and Amy began to barricade the door. Rory was panting on the ground. Too quickly Prisoner Zero came in. A text message saying one word arrived. Duck. Immediately Rose pushed Amy and Rory to the ground, just as a ladder came through the window.

A fire truck. He had stolen a fire truck.

Coming in, the Doctor and Prisoner Zero had their show down. This was the part Rose knew he lived for. When he could claim center stage and have everyone bask in his achievements. She loved the Time Lord, but that did not stop her from acknowledging that he had an ego that could fill up the void. He was such a curious mix of self confidence and utter self loathing that made him so darn attracting. Watching him shine though was everything she remembered. He had that lovely glint in his eye that made him look years younger, which always seemed to turn to try to catch her eye to see if she was proud of him. Like a child trying to catch the attention of the girl he liked. And she was proud. He was her amazing, brilliant, mad Doctor, who she always chose first.

"…two minutes to spare. Who the Man?" the Doctor cried out. The looks of horror, at what he said ran across the faces of Rory and Amy. Rose looked like she was going to laugh. Feeling slightly embarrassed (despite what he said to others about time lords never getting embarrassed). "Right never saying that again." Rose merely smiled at him happy and proud, destroying any unhappy feelings.

That was until Prisoner Zero brought out plan B, with another psychic link. Rose. At first the Doctor didn't understand who he was seeing. Rose was on the ground but instead of a Rose standing in front of him, he saw a man with large cheek bones, brown hair, and a ragged suit standing in front of him. "Who is that?" The Doctor questioned out loud. A small sense of jealousy running through him at the thought of Rose dreaming of another guy.

"That's you. Don't you know what you look like?" Rory asked looking confused.

"Long day." The Doctor replied. So Rose dreamed of him, even in this new form. Some part of him was worried that Rose would miss his last incarnation too much and leave him. Now, the new one was who she dreamed about, unless…could it be she heard him?

"Poor Rose," the alien said with such a hard version of Rose's voice it made him want to destroy it. Rose should never sound so uncaring and cruel. It was what had tipped him off when Cassandra had taken over her body. "How long has she waited for the man she loves? All she could think about was you, you know. About why you never came. You should have heard her cry when she thought no one could hear her. It sounded like part of her heart and soul had been torn from her. Poor girl, lost all alone, with no power at her disposal whatsoever," the creature crooned.

The Doctor was seeing red. Anger was coursing through his two hearts. Anger at himself, for making a stupid mistake and leaving her all alone for so long, at the creature for using Rose and her feelings.

A feeling like none other pulsed through the Doctor. He had such a feeling of anger being swept away by the desire to protect, heal, and love. It felt like…Rose. Then he noticed Rose was beginning to glow. It was a beautiful rich gold, like one would see emanating from a young, healthy star or sun, giving guiding light to those around it. He had seen her look that way only a twice before, when Bad Wolf was emerging. Bad Wolf with her desire to protect and heal, even if it meant doing the impossible. Bad Wolf which always emerged to help him. Rose was reacting to her powerless state and his anger. She was protecting him. But Bad Wolf, was powerful, too powerful for Rose to handle. Yet anyway. Running over to Rose he put his hands to her temples. He ignored Rory's and Amy's cries of "What the Hell!" and "Rose!"

"Rose, love, focus on me and my voice. I'm going to send you what prisoner zero looks like. Focus hard on it. Only on that picture understand?" He began to think hard on the sight he knew must be prisoner zero (he had figured out its race deductively earlier). Using his own slightly psychic power and his connection to Rose and Bad Wolf, he thought hard, feeling her mind do the same. Together they forced Prisoner Zero into its real form just in time for the Antraxi to pick him up.

Rose opened her eyes blinking up at him. She had stopped glowing and her eyes were slowly fading from molten gold back to chocolate brown. Then she smiled up at him. "Hey," she whispered.

He kissed her. "Hey," he whispered back when he was done.

As Amy and Rory began checking Rose over to see if she was alright, the Doctor furiously began to make a phone call. Rose in hand he began to walk up to the roof, after grabbing random clothes at a pit stop. After all, every new incarnation needed its own signature outfit, it was time to find his, out with the raggedy.

On the roof the Doctor stood holding Rose's hand as she leaned close against him. As the Anthraxi came down Rory and Amy shifted backward, but Rose, having seen her own share of these situations merely gripped the Doctor's hand more tightly, to signal she was there with him. This almost had him grinning like a fool, but right now, was not the time. He needed to be the one thing she helped contain, The Oncoming Storm. "Tell me is this world a threat to the Anthraxi?"

"No." the alien admitted.

"Now tell me, is this world protected?"

Images began flashing showing pictures of creatures he had faced before and after Rose. Soon those images changed first to previous incarnations then to Rose with him and they walked through his last incarnation with Rose at his side.

"Hello I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. And basically. Run." And run they did.

**How amazing is the Doctor? **

**For instant gratification press the button below. (Well maybe not instant but it will help with later gratification)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chp. 6: Here and Back Again

Both the Doctor and Rose knew at the same time that the TARDIS was ready. His key in his pocket burned while hers, around her neck on her necklace burned the same. They merely looked at each other, grinned, grabbed the others hand and ran for the TARDIS.

Amy, saw them and in a panic ran after them. This was one of her greatest fears come to life. Rose was running away from her, with him. This was like losing her parents all over again. Her aunt didn't care, no one else did. She couldn't lose Rose.

Rose had reached the TARDIS, but stopped before going in. The Doctor looked at her confused. "One moment," Rose said. Amy came sprinting into view quickly after her. Amy didn't stop running until she had her arms around Rose's neck.

"Don't go," Amy whispered unable to keep the tears at bay. "Don't leave me."

Rose looked down at Amy in shock. "Is this why you lied to the Doctor? Because you thought that I would just abandon you once he got here?"

Amy looked down, like a child caught in a wrong doing. "Some of it, yeah."

"Amelia Jessica Pond look at me," Rose said firmly. Amy lifted her tear stained face. "I love you like family. I would never just abandon you all alone. I want you to come with us. And even if you don't. Even if you decide now or later that you want to stay here or the future or Barcelona with dogs with no noses, I will always pop up to stay with you for as long as you need me."

Amy nodded. Rose had never lied to her. Looking into her eyes she didn't think Rose was starting now. Looking at the Doctor she felt a slight nudge and knew what the mature thing was and what Rose wanted and grudgingly she gave in. "Sorry about earlier Doctor. It was wrong and maybe childish."

The Doctor felt slightly guilty. None of this would have happened if he had just gotten the time right. "It's alright. Rose is a tough thing to lose. Trust me, I know." He hoped that maybe he and Amy could get along better now, and maybe he wouldn't have to watch his back for wayward cricket bats.

Amy's glare immediately shifted to him. "This doesn't mean I like you, you know!" She said sharply. So much for getting along.

"Now go on both of yeh!" Amy said.

"What?" Rose asked looking confused.

"Well, you two have been away from each other for twelve years on Rose's side and I don't want to be in the middle of you two as you 'catch up'" Amy stated making Rose and the Doctor flush. Honestly both were older then her by years and they were embarrassed? "I do expect for you both to use that time ship to come back and get me as soon as possible. I want to go see if that thing is really all its chuffed up to be. So go."

The two looked at each other blushed then looked away. "We'll be back by tomorrow." Rose said, hugging Amy.

"You can take longer than a day you know. I am capable of feeding myself," Amy complained.

"Well technically we have a time ship. We could be off doing whatever for centuries and then come back at the same time…" realizing what he had just implied, the Doctor trailed off with a blush. It seemed this incarnation liked to blush. Oh Joy.

Amy smirked. "Alright then. Tomorrow it is!"

The TARDIS engines whirred and she didn't see them both for another two years.

When they finally did arrive back, Amy followed in tradition of traveler's female family members and red head companions and slapped the Doctor across the cheek. Amy pretended she wasn't as impressed by the inside of the TARDIS as she really was. And was not able to fully convince Rose of why she needed to be home by tomorrow morning. But for tonight Rose let it slide. She knew that Amy would tell her what was important about tomorrow morning soon enough.

**Amy would slap the Doctor wouldn't she? The Fiery Ginger companions live on. **

**If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please throw them away and review nicely below. Thank you.**


End file.
